Seven Years Later
by McGonagall25
Summary: The war is over and they are moving on with their lives. Harry has a great job and family. Neville is going to be a father and loves his teaching job that he just started. Everyone is doing great. But the thing is Justin has came back with a muggle girl and daughter not only that Draco may just become a friend? Their lives are just beginning. School was hard but life is harder.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- A New Story. Just trying it out to see how people like it. If enough like it. I will write more. Please Review.

It has been seven years since the war. They have moved on with their lives. Harry was adjusting to having a happy life. He had a great wife in Ginny plus a wonderful son in James Sirius Potter who is 1 with another one on the way plus he had a great job as an Auror. Neville Longbottom just quit his job as an Auror and now is working on becoming a Hogwarts Professor. His life is great. Neville has a lovely wife named Hannah plus they are going to have their first child.

Ron Weasley loves his job as an Auror plus he helps his brother George from time to time running the joke shop. He is married to Hermione Granger and they are going to have their first child. Susan Bones is now married to Ernie and they are going to have their first child. Luna Lovegood and her husband have been traveling for the last 5 years. It has been fun. What happens when they come back? How will everyone take it?

Justin was on the run during the second war but he never went back when he heard that it was over. He couldn't face anyone or deal with it so he stayed on the run. Got a muggle job and settled down with a nice girl. How will everyone take it when he comes back with a wife and daughter? Draco Malfoy changed after the war. He was a different person somewhat. Draco got married and is going to have his first child. He comes because Neville asked him too. It not that he really wanted to come but how could he say no. What is the worst that could happen?

Andy Tonks lost everything but her grandson to the war. Teddy is what she lived for. Harry told her that she come to the reunion. Andy wasn't sure but what could it hurt. So she went to get away from all the pain and to be around people. Molly and Arthur Weasley lost a son to the war. They were dealing with it the best way they knew how. Just living for the family that they still had.

The war had changed people and they were all dealing with it in their own way. It's was Seven years ago today that they had all lost someone. It was also the day they said they never forget. They come together once a year to remember the fallen and help each other out. Hogwarts isn't the same since the war. Minerva feels like she doesn't know it anymore. She lost so much even though you could say she didn't lose family but if you asked anyone they would tell you that she lost the most because she cared about everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the review. Please review. It means a lot. I like to know what people think of my stories._

Harry and Ginny were getting things ready. They had agreed to hold the reunion this year at their house. Each year before they leave for the night they decided who will hold it the next year. Now it was Harry's and Ginny's turn. Last year it was held at Ron and Hermione's. Ginny called to Harry "everything is almost ready but the food." "Ok Neville and Hannah should be here soon. I am sure that Hannah would love to help." Said Harry.

They went about working and finishing up when Harry heard the door. He told Ginny that he would get it. Harry grabbed James and went to answer it. Low and behold Neville and Hannah were at the door. "Hi Neville and Hannah. Can you say hi James?" asked Harry. James looked at Neville and Hannah with a smile on his face. He reached his little hands out to Neville. James loved Neville and not one knew why.

Neville took James. He was happy to see the little guy it had been a while. With Neville's new job and Hannah being pregnant they didn't get out much. So it was good to be here. "It is good to see you Harry. So Ginny's in the kitchen" said Neville. Harry smiled. "Well it's great to see you too. Yea Ginny's in the kitchen she is finishing up cooking" said Harry. They went into the living room while Hannah went into the kitchen. She felt that she could help Ginny. "Hey Ginny I thought you might like some help" said Hannah. Ginny smiled at Hannah. They may have been in different years but Ginny and Hannah had become close friends over the years.

Minerva looked around her office. Most of the work that she needed to do was done. Earlier she had talked to Kingsley got done what he needed. He was still Minister. Now she was getting ready to leave to go to the Reunion. Minerva had been invited and she felt the need to go. Get away from Hogwarts a place she had always loved to be. "Now Filius are you sure you can handle everything?" asked Minerva. She didn't know why she was asking. Minerva knew that he could but she wanted to be sure. "Relax go have fun. I got this. If I need you I know how to get a hold of you. Anyways Pomona is here with me so things will be fine" said Filius with a sign. Why couldn't she just trust him on this? He knew that Minerva needed this.

Meanwhile Draco was getting ready. He was picking out something to wear. Sure he had nice things but he wanted to look good. Draco didn't want to look out of place. He had a nice job in the Ministry that he loved and a loving wife. Draco hadn't seen his father in a while. You could say that they weren't on good terms but he spent a lot of time with his mother. She had changed so much. "Astoria are you about ready? I would like to get there soon" said Draco as Astoria wadded in. She was 7 ½ months pregnant. "Draco relax everything will be fine. You're a changed man sure you still have your bad side from time to time but you are a good person" said Astoria.

That is the thing that made Draco fall in love with her in the first place. She saw the good in him and not the bad. It's part of the reason that he had changed. "You're right. I should relax. I don't know what I would do without you" he said to her. "You would be lost my dear. Now let's go or we will be late" said Astoria. They walked down the stairs and out of the house. They headed up the road. There was a safe place to floo up there. Draco didn't know why everyone would take him being there.

Justin had been on the run for his last year at Hogwarts. He found a nice small muggle village to settle into. Justin never went back after the war was over. It's not that he didn't want to but he felt that he wouldn't be welcomed plus he had started a life here. Now he was going back with his wife and daughter. His wife was a muggle while his daughter was a witch. When they got married he told her everything. Anna loved Justin so she stuck it out. Their little girl was their world. "We best be going now if we want to get there" said Justin. He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when he showed up.

Ernie and Susan had dated a few years ago. Now they are married with their first child due soon. Susan couldn't wait to be a mother. It would be the greatest thing in the world. She had been heartbroken when Justin hadn't come back. Sure they never dated but he was a good friend. "Ernie I'm ready when you are. We should go soon. I would love to get there to see everyone. It is the one time of year that I look forward too. Everyone is there and we have a great time" said Susan. Ernie would agree with her. It was good to see old friends. Their last year at Hogwarts had made them all closer. It didn't matter now what house you had been in and Ernie liked that.

Andy was getting Teddy ready to go but he was putting up a fight. He didn't want to leave. A few minutes ago he was crying because he wanted his parents. It broke Andy's heart. "Teddy we are going to see Harry and Ginny plus you can play with James. I bet that he would like that" said Andy. She normally would stoop that low but she was tired and wanted to get going. "Ok grandma let's go. I want to see Harry" said Teddy in a whinny voice. Andy knew that would work. "Ok get dressed then we can leave" said Andy. It sure was hard raising a child but Teddy was a sweet kid. Teddy ran out the room and down the hall. He was ready to go. Andy grabbed the floo powered and they were off.

Harry and Neville were talking about Neville's new job. "So I hear you like it Neville" said Harry. Harry couldn't really understand becoming a Professor but Neville was happy so that was a good thing. "I sure do. Its lots of fun. Teaching is the best thing in the world. Most of the students are ok. I can't wait until I can teach without Professor Sprout. She's great but I want to be able to see what I can do on my own" said Neville. Sure he had fun as an Aurora for a while but truth be told he hated it after a while. Teaching came easy to him.

They talked some more. Hannah and Ginny were finishing up in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Harry went to get it. Draco and his wife. Harry couldn't remember her named. He wondered why they were here. They hadn't come before and she looked very pregnant. "Harry you remember my wife Astoria. Neville said that we could come if we wanted too. So here we are" said Draco. Just great thought Harry. They are the first to get here. "Come in. It's hot out there. It is good to see you" said Harry.

Draco and Astoria nodded as they walked in. Draco took a look around the place. It wasn't bad not something that he would want to live in but Potter did alright for himself and his family. "Why don't you come meet James? He is my son. James is a year old" said Harry. So Harry and Ginny had a son. Draco guessed he had been out of it for a while. He didn't know what everyone was up too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Another chapter. Still don't own Harry Potter.

They were all sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. Most of them were there that would be there. Ernie, Susan, and the rest had made it. Draco wasn't really fond of James but James thought Draco looked funny. He would let out a small laugh every time he would look at Draco. Everyone thought that it was funny. Draco just went with it. Harry wondered who it could be. Since Ginny was the closes to the door she got it. When she opened it up she saw Justin standing there. "It's Ginny right. You remember me Justin was in Harry's year but a Hufflepuff. This is my wife Anna and our daughter Sari" said Justin. He was glad to be here.

It was good to be around friends. Ginny smiled at Justin. "Come in. Just lay your coats there. Harry will take them to the bedroom soon" said Ginny pointing to a spot. They lay their coats down. Ginny lead them into the other room. Hannah saw Justin first. She got up slowly and walked over to him. "Look at you Just you have sure changed a lot. You look good. Neville is over there. We are married. Ernie and Susan got married plus they are going to have their first child" said Hannah. Justin just looked at her. Hannah was different than he remembered her.

It was weird being back here where he hardly knew what anyone was like anymore. While Hannah and Justin were talking Draco got up saying bathroom. Then he walked out of the room. Draco decided to take a look around. It was a nice size house. Kind of like Draco's but only smaller. There was a decent size kitchen and a dining room. Which looked like where they ate. He headed up the stairs. There was four bedrooms. The first one looked like it belonged to Harry and Ginny. It was the biggest one. Draco didn't go into it though he just looked in. The next one he came to was James because there was crib in it but also a Toddler bed. Harry had come up but Draco didn't noticed him. He was too the next room which looked like it would be the new baby's room.

"You alright Draco?" asked Harry. He came up because he saw Draco leave and was worried for him. "Yea Harry. I just thought that I would come take a look around" Draco said. Harry could understand that. Draco just wanted to see how other's lived. Harry did that when he went to Ron and Hermione's. True he spent most of his time with them but he didn't know how they lived. "This is Teddy's room if we have another child after this one then it will be that's child's room" said Harry.

Draco nodded. That made sense. "You must really like Teddy. He talks about you a lot. My mother spends time with Andy. So sometimes I go with her" said Draco. "What do you say that we go back downstairs? I bet they are looking for us" Harry said. Sure enough Ginny called them. "Draco Harry come down here. Everyone is here." With that they walked down the stairs. Draco noticed pictures on the wall. They were of Harry at school with friends. Some family photos plus pictures of people that Harry had lost and held dear to his hart.

You wouldn't see lots of that at Draco's house. Only pictures up were of Astoria and him plus his mother and him but none others were up. It kind of made Draco sad. Harry had a decent life growing up without parents while Draco had parents but nothing really to show for it. When they got down stairs Ginny was standing waiting for them. "Welcome to our home. Dinner will be ready soon but for now we will remember the ones that we lost" said Ginny. That's how it started out. Then they would go from there.

Andy stood up. "Well I will start. I lost not only a husband but a daughter and son-in-law plus a sister that I thought that I could care less about. This past week I was thinking about Bellatrix and the fun we used to have. I was wondering also how she got to the place that she got too. She wasn't always like that" said Andy. That gave them all something to think about. How could someone be so good then turn Evil? "I realized that she wanted to be in with Voldemort. She needed something that only he could give her and that was power. Bellatrix wanted to do great things and that she did. No one liked the things that she did but she was finally apart of something" she said.

Draco thought about it. His mother always said that Bellatrix wanted power and to do great things with Voldemort she got to do that. He just couldn't believe that he once wanted to be a part of Voldemort's inner circle. Draco was glad that he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Draco then stood up and raised his glass. "I just want to say it is good to be here among you all. I realized somethings that I did and I can't say that I am proud of them. Here's to the fallen" said Draco and they all drank.

"Well as everyone here knows we lost a son in Fred but got back a son in Percy. Those first few years were hard but once I realized that Fred wouldn't want us to mope I got a second wind. What also helped was the birth of my first Grandchild. Victoire means the world to me. Now I live my life like Fred would have. Just live each day like it's your last" said Molly. A few were crying after that. It had brought tears to their eyes. George felt like Fred was there with him. Well ok his son Fred was but he felt like he could hear his brother say everything was going to be ok.

"What do you say we go eat" said Harry. "Harry I would like to say a few words" said Justin finding his voice. He just wanted them all to know things. "Sure Justin" said Harry glad that Justin was going to speak. They weren't great friends at school but they did get along. "I wasn't sure that I would show up tonight. I knew that you did this every year and I had come but something told me too. I went on the run and I didn't look back. I knew the war was over but I couldn't come back. Now I'm glad that I did. It is good to see you all plus you get to meet my family" said Justin.

They were all glad to see him and it was good to have their friend back. They went to eat. Just talking and laughing the night away. Without a care in the world. Sure there were people missing that they wouldn't get to see alive again but if they were here they would want them to go on with their lives. Each one meant something to them and would always be in their heart but it was time to move on.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Here's a new chapter hope you like. Thanks for the reviews. Dean is in here but not Parvati. She will come in later. She couldn't make it.

When dinner was done they all went into the other room. Harry had put James to bed. Now came the fun part. Everyone loved to keep up to date on what everyone was doing. It felt good to see how everyone was doing. Minerva decided to start. "As you all know I am Headmistress and last year I was still teaching Transfiguration but not no more. I got a teacher for that. I am still head of house for now until I can find someone" said Minerva. They were shocked to say the least. Minerva not teaching anymore. They didn't know what students would do now.

"She not as good as Minerva" said Neville putting his two cents in. Everyone laughed. Neville felt proud to be able to give them Hogwarts news. Neville went next. "I am not an Auror anymore. Not everyone knew that. I started teaching and I love it. As many of you know it took a while for Hannah to get pregnant. It has been an uphill battle. She was pregnant before but she had a miscarriage. So we are glad to have made it this far" said Neville. Draco was itching to go. He wanted to show everyone that he had changed.

But hearing what Neville had said he felt bad for him. It had to be tough on him but Draco guessed Neville dealt with it in his own way. "Well I work for the Ministry now. I don't do what my father did but I like my work alright. At least it's a job" said Draco. Harry chuckled at that. To him it was funny because he knew what Draco did. The others didn't get it. "I'm still an Auror and nothing has changed much" Harry said.

Ron went next. He felt he had something to say. "As you know for a while I lived with my parents while I got on my feet again. I took Fred's death hard. But things are ok now. I'm still an Auror and love it. Hermione has helped me get through so much" said Ron. Hermione blushed at that. Ron had changed so much but that's what she loved about him. As much as he changed he was still the same Ron.

"As you know I did go back to Hogwarts. I know crazy right. We didn't have to go back but I did. It was fun. I love my job those. Who would have thought that I would go into Law" said Hermione. Harry and Ron chuckled. They knew Hermione would do something like that. "Well things aren't great right now. As you know Susan and I are going to have a baby but I lost my job. They told me that they didn't need me. So I am looking for work" said Ernie.

The only one who knew that was Seamus because he knew where Ernie worked. "I opened my own store where I sell my drawings and other stuff so come in Ernie I have work for you" Seamus said. Years ago you wouldn't have seen that. But now you would. The war had changed things. "Well you all know what the rest of the Weasley do so we don't have to tell you" said Percy "but if you want I can go into detail about what I do." Every person throw something at Percy even though they knew he was joking.

The war had bought the Weasleys together. They were closer than ever. Every Sunday they would have dinner together. "Well I was working for Seamus but I hated it so I went to find something. I still am looking. Now any girl that wants me can have me if Parvati is ok with it? We are dating. Most of you didn't know that" said Dean. "I work in a book shop for now. I love the work but it is hard because I miss the little things" said Justin. They all agreed with that. It was the little things that mean the most.

"I look forward to this every year because I get to be around people that like me for me. You all weren't my friends back at Hogwarts but over the years we have grown close. My true friends were Neville, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione but now I can count all of you" said Luna. She felt the need to say this because they needed to know how she felt. Plus it was how they were all feeling. They had different friends at Hogwarts but they had grown close. "Well said Luna" said Susan. It was also how Susan felt. Divide they were no more by houses. They could look pass the house that they were in.

Harry didn't want the night to end so he said "Everyone I just want to say thanks for coming. I love it when we all get together. I have grown close to all of you. It sure has been fun these last Seven years." Minerva smiled and said "Course it has Harry. I haven't had to teach you lot." Everyone didn't know wither to laugh or not. It was funny but how would Minerva take it.

"The best thing about these nights is not the fun but the memories we are making. I feel like we are family. It is fun to watch everyone's kid grow up. I only have Teddy now so I live for these moments" said Andy. She loved each and every one of them. They were nice to her and welcoming. They didn't care that she was a Slytherin. Draco felt hurt by what she said but he knew that she was right. His mother only recently starting to get to know her sister again.

Everyone one seemed to be getting tired so they felt that it was time to wrap things up. Life had begun for them and they were learning the hard way. "Well is there anything else?" asked Harry with a smile on his face. "It's Neville and Hannah's turn next year" Ernie said. Neville and Hannah groaned. They really didn't have the room but what could they do. "Ok well if that is all then why don't we put a wrap to this thing" said Ginny. One by one they had all left. "James went down pretty well" said Ginny. "Yea well everyone was fussing over him. So I guess he was tired after all that. It was fun tonight" said Harry and with that they went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Another chapter. Hope you like it. Dean and Parvati are in this one for the reviewer that wanted it.

Draco and Astoria had made it home. They went in their house which was big. It had 4 bedrooms, 3 baths, a kitchen, a den, and a living room. You could say that Draco was proud of himself. For what he had done for his family but seeing everyone tonight made Draco question things. Was money everything or was family more important. "Astoria what do you think about giving up this house for a smaller one. This house would be too big and we really don't need it. We can get a three bedroom and mom would still have a place to stay if she needed to" said Draco.

Astoria never really liked this house but Draco loved it so she went along with it because there was space. "That's a great idea Draco. Why don't we see if Justin would like it? He would then be near everyone" said Astoria. Draco liked the idea. Justin could use it. "I'll go talk to him tomorrow or sometime this week. I am sure that he wouldn't mind" said Draco. Would Justin take the house or would he let pride get in the way.

Justin had gotten home with his family. It was a small flat that wasn't very big. Just the one bed room, a kitchen, and a small living room with a small room that was Sari's bedroom. "I had fun Justin. We should do it again. They seem nice" said Anna. "Yea they are but things weren't always like that. Times were different but things change and so do people" said Justin. Sari ran into her parent's room.

"It's story time" Sari said to them. She loved having stories read to her. It was a family thing that Justin loved to do with his daughter and wife. "Ok pick out a book then we will read it" said Justin. He wanted better for his daughter. He felt it was time to move back to the Wizarding world but with very little money and not a great job how he could. Justin read the story to her then she went to bed. Justin was tired. He couldn't believe that he ever left the Wizarding world. Sure he loved his family but he left all his friends behind.

Dean had made it home to his wife Parvati. They had two little boys named Kyle and Scott. Plus they were going to have a little girl. Parvati didn't feel like going to the Reunion as she called it. It was hard on her. Not long after the war her sister took her life. No one knows why. "How was it Dean" she asked walking in the room. Dean smiled. "I had fun. You should have come. Everyone would have wanted to see you" said Dean.

"I know. I'll go next year. It's just I didn't know if the boys would have anyone to play with plus I was tired" said Parvati. She knew in her heart she should have gone but she just couldn't bring herself to go. "Teddy was there. He could have played with them" said Dean in an upset voice but he really wasn't upset. He just wish she would have gone with him. They went to sleep after the boys were down. It was a long day.

Seamus went back to his flat. It sure was lonely. He had never married and never really had a girlfriend. Seamus looked around sure it was a nice size flat but with no one to share it with it was too big. How did life get this way thought Seamus as he settled down for the night? He fell asleep fast. Luna had gotten home with Rof. It good to be home.

"Luna I had fun tonight. I can't wait to get to know them better" said Rof. "I am glad that you had fun. I think we should do it again. Neville is the one that I would like you to meet better along with Ginny. They are my best friends" said Luna. She could remember their last well Neville's last and their sixth year so well. It was like it was yesterday. The things they did to throw off the Carrows. Now that was all behind them. She couldn't live in the past. Neville was with Hannah and he was happy. Sure Luna loved Rof but at one time she thought that Neville and she would become something more.

"Luna so what about Neville and you? I saw the way that you would glace at him" said Rof. She didn't noticed that he noticed that. Luna didn't think she was doing that. "Nothing. I thought there used to be something but I was wrong he never loved me. But don't worry about it. I am over him. I love you" said Luna but in her heart she knew that Neville was the one that she wanted or so she thought.

Andy made it home with Teddy he was a sleep but when they got back to the house he woke up. "Grandma I had fun. Can we do it again" asked Teddy. "It's time for bed Teddy and we will but you need to go to sleep" said Andy. Once Teddy had gone down she went into the living and opened a photo album. It was of Ted, Tonks, and her. She loved to look at it and remember the good times.

"_Dora it's time for bed__" said Andy. "__Mum I don't want to go to bed. I want to stay up and do stuff__" said Dora is bored voice because she had to go to bed. "__What kind of stuff__?" asked Andy with a smile on her face knowing Dora really didn't know what she wanted to do? "__I guess I'll go to bed__" said Dora. _The doorbell rang snapping Andy out of her flash back. She got up to answer it. "Hello Kingsley. It is good to see you. We missed you at the Party" said Andy. "I had stuff to do but I will try to be there next year. I just wanted to come by and say hi" said Kingsley in a deep voice.

Andy was glad to see him. Sometimes he would come over and she was glad for that. "How about some tea? I can make some" said Andy. Kingsley nodded. Andy made some good tea. She got up went into the kitchen and made some. When she came back in Kingsley was looking at the Photo Album. It was one of Dora's and Remus's after they had gotten married. She forgotten that it was in there.

"That's a good one. I like it a lot. You know Teddy is so much like his mother but at the same time he is like his father" said Andy. Kingsley knew. That's why he came over after Teddy had gone to bed most nights. He couldn't look at the boy without wanting to cry. Kinsley missed Tonks and Remus so much.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-

The next day Draco got up. He decided to go find Justin and ask him. The sooner the better. "Astoria I am going into town today. I want to find Justin and ask him" said Draco. "That's fine. Your mother and I were going to hang out" said Astoria. Draco grabbed his clothes and took a shower then got dressed. Astoria had breakfast waiting for him like she normally did. He ate real quickly then kissed her goodbye. This couldn't wait. He wanted to get it done.

Justin had gotten up and got dressed he had to get to work or he would be late. He had over slept again and if he didn't get to work he would lose his job. Justin needed the job real bad. His kissed his wife and daughter goodbye without waking them. When he got to work his boss said "Justin this is the third time this week that you're late. If it happens again I am gonna have to fire you. So don't let it happen again" said Josh. Justin nodded and got to work putting books on the shelf.

Harry had gotten up with James. James was hungry so Harry started breakfast while James ate his food. It was nice and peaceful which Harry liked. Ginny walked in. "Harry we need to hang more with our friends once a year is not enough" said Ginny smiling at James. "Right well most of us have lives but I think we could make it work" said Harry. Ginny was glad that Harry was on board. Harry put the food on the table. "This looks good Harry. Thanks for fixing breakfast" said Ginny. "You're welcome" replied Harry.

Minerva had made it back to Hogwarts. Now she was in the Great Hall getting ready to eat. Filius was sitting beside her. It would be his last year teaching. Pomona had retired some time ago. Now Filius was ready to call it quits. "May I have your attention please? There is something that I want to say" said Minerva. The hall got quite real quick. "Thank you. This will be Professor Flitwicks last year. He is ready to spend time away from here. So thank you Filius for your years of hard work. We will sure miss you" said Minerva. Not only did the Ravenclaw house clap after Minerva was done but the whole hall clapped.

Filius had tears in his eyes. He didn't know that he meant that much to everyone. "Thank you all. I will miss you guys even if you aren't in my house. I will miss the teachers as well. It was great to work with you all. Minerva thank you for the memories. I will definite miss you the most. We have a great friendship that will last us a life time" said Filius. They all went back to eating then the students left to go eat.

Neville had spent the night back his and Hannah's place than he appeared inside Hogsmade and made his way up to the Castle. He had missed breakfast in the Great Hall but it was ok with him. Neville made his way to the Green Houses. Class was about to start and he didn't want to be late. He got there and students were waiting. "You may go in" Neville said to the students. One student hung back. Her name was Mary and she was a first year muggle-born.

Neville noticed this and hung back as well. She was in his house. "What's up Mary?" asked Neville in a sweet and kind voice. "No one likes me and I'm not good in classes" said Mary in a small voice. "Mary you will make friends it just takes time and as far as classes go you will get the hang of things. I was like that we I first started" Neville said. "Yea but you're a pureblood while I'm a Muggleborn" said Mary. "Doesn't matter Mary we all special in our own way" said Neville. Mary walked on into class feeling better and with a smile on her face.

Draco walked around Muggle London but there were a lot of book stores. Looking around Draco saw one that he thought he would take his chance on. It looked like it would be one that Justin would work in. Walking in him saw Justin. Draco walked over to Justin and said "Justin we need to talk." Justin just looked at Draco. He didn't know what Draco wanted. "It will have to wait until I am done with work. I get off at four" said Justin. Draco nodded and left.

Parvati and Dean had gotten the boys up. They were going to take them to the park today. It was Dean's idea that they spend the day together as a family but first they had somethings to go get. "The boys are almost ready" said Parvati coming into the kitchen where Dean was sitting. "Ok" said Dean not looking up from the paper that he was reading. Parvati got breakfast started seeing as Dean wasn't going to.

Anna gotten up and Sari was sitting in the living room reading a book. She walked in the kitchen to get breakfast going. When it was done they ate then she asked Sari "What do you want to do today?" All Sari replied was "Park" not looking up from the book she sneaked into the kitchen. Anna wasn't dumb. "You know you're not supposed to be reading at the table. It is for eating not reading" Anna replied. Sari got up and put her book away but she wasn't happy. She loved to read.

Arthur and Bill were hanging out. It was nice that they could do that. Bill loved it so did Arthur. "So dad what do you think about Ginny having another kid?" asked Bill. It had caught him off guard when she told them she was expecting again. "I think it's wonderful. You know your mother and I love kids. We love are grandkids even more" Arthur said. He was smiling. Each grandchild was loveable. He wouldn't trade any of them in. "I know dad. It just weird I guess to see Ginny with kids when I still think of her as a little kid" said Bill. Arthur could understand that. It was hard to watch his only daughter grow up.

Molly was sitting at the kitchen table with Angelina. She was helping fed Fred and Roxanne. They were twins and like their dad and his twin loved to cause trouble even though they were only one. "So have you and George thought about having more kids" asked Molly. Angelina thought about having more kids but she didn't want to go through that again. "Yes but we aren't sure that we want more" said Angelina. "It's alright. I was just asking. Percy seems fine with two and that's cool. Arthur and I don't care how many grandkids we have. You have to be happy with how many you want" said Molly.

George was at the shop with Ron. Ron had the day off so he came to help George out. "Looking good George. So what about Angelina and you?" asked Ron? "What about us?" asked George? Everyone seemed to ask that lately. What they didn't know was Angelina was pregnant again. Everyone else caught on. "It's nothing. Angelina either gained weight or she is pregnant again" said Ron in a casual voice. George just put it off and went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I have been reading Divergent and just couldn't put it down.

Anna and Sari made it to the park after breakfast. Sari loved to spend time there with her mother and father. Anna enjoyed getting out of the house. Parvati took Kyle and Scott to the park. She felt that they could use the time out side and it would give her a break. She didn't know that she would run into Justin's wife who she hadn't met. "Look mommy there's two boys that I can play with. Maybe they want to play with me" said Sari smiling. She ran to them as Anna walked behind her. "Hey you wanna play with me?" asked Anna. The boys nodded looking at their mother.

Parvati smiled at them. The kids ran off. "Hi I'm Parvati Thomas and those are by boys Kyle and Scott" said Parvati holding out her hand. Anna took it. "Anna and that's my daughter Sari" said Anna smiling. Parvati was glad to meet another person that she could talk to at the park. "So do you come here often" asked Anna. Making small talk. "No there is a park closer to home but the boys like this one. My husband Dean is over there with them" said Parvati. Anna noticed the man standing next to the boys.

Harry left his house and made it to work. He ran into Kingsley on the way in. "Harry just the man that I wanted to see. I was wondering if you had to talk to talk. It's nothing bad. I just need to talk to you" said Kingsley. Harry walked with Kingsley. "What's this about Kingsley" asked Harry. Kingsley got this look on his face. "Minerva would like you to speak at Hogwarts soon. She thinks it would be good" said Kingsley. Harry nodded. He knew it must be something like this.

Angelina was at the shop pondering what Mrs. Weasley had said. "_You have to be happy with how many you _want." She left the kids with Mrs. Weasley and went to the shop in Hogsmade. Angelina had been feeling off these last few weeks. She just chalked it up to taking care of two kids. The gain was from whatever. Angelina ran to the bathroom to take a test. She waited five minutes like it said to do. Her wand showed blue which meant that she was pregnant.

George walked into the shop. He had just left Ron so that he could come check on the other store. "Angelina are you alright" asked George coming into the bathroom when he didn't see her inside the store. Taking a deep breath Angelina said "George we're having another baby" said Angelina smiling at him. She was happy. George fainted. It was a shocked to him. Ron and he were just talking about it. Angelina left the room he would come out of it soon.

Astoria had met up with her mother-in-law. "Hello Narcissa it is good to see you" said Astoria giving her a hug. Narcissa hugged her back. "It is good to see you too. I know you have something to tell me" said Narcissa with a hint in her eyes. "I have told you we don't know if it is a boy or girl" said Astoria smiling at Narcissa. "Well I still think you know and you just aren't telling me" said Narcissa sitting down. Astoria followed suit.

Arthur had made it home to Molly. It was nice to be home. "Molly I'm home" said Arthur walking in. He saw her on the couch asleep. Arthur covered her up and grabbed the Daily Prophet to read. Nothing much in it thought Arthur as he put it down. Molly was waking up. "Arthur you're home" said Molly sounding like she was surprised to see him. "Yes Fleur came home with kids so I decided to leave" said Arthur.

Neville waited for the class to get quiet which didn't take long. "Today we will be working with Devil Snare. Can anyone tell me what it hates?" asked Neville. Taylor raised her hand. "Yes Taylor" said Neville. "Devil Snare hates sun light" said Taylor. Neville beamed at her. She reminded him of Hermione. "Very good take 10 points to Ravenclaw. Can anyone tell me who you can defeat Devil Snare besides sun light?" asked Neville. Several rose their hand.

But Neville saw Mary's go up. Neville decides to call on her. "Mary" said Neville. Mary said "Just relax." "Very good Mary you just earned your house 10 points" said Neville smiling at her. Mary beamed. They got to work and Neville walked around to make sure that no one got hurt. When class was over Neville said "Good work. Every house will get 5 points for doing a good job. Homework look up a plant and write a foot on what it does, eat, and how it gets long." He left the classroom with the students.

Justin met Draco when he got off at the coffee shop on the corner. "What did you want to talk about?" asked Justin. They had picked a place to meet. "The house that Astoria and I have is too big for the three of us well soon to be three. I was wondering if you would like it. We don't need it and she thought that you would like it" said Draco. Justin thought about it. It would be a bigger place plus he would be closer to all his friends.

But would he want a house that Draco lived in. Sure it was bound to be nice but Justin just couldn't take it and he couldn't afford it. "Draco I am sorry but I can't take it. If I can't buy it off of you then I don't want it" said Justin. Draco snorted real loud. There he goes that Hufflepuff pride getting in the way. "Justin I want you to have it. I don't care if you can pay for it. It is my gift to you" said Draco. Justin nodded. "Ok Draco thank you" said Justin smiling for the first time in a long time.

George had woken up and went out of the bathroom where he saw a close sign on the door. He took it off then went to find Angelina. George saw her taking care of Percy. Wait a minute Percy was in the shop buying something. That wasn't like him. He his kids weren't ones for joke either. He walked up there. "Percy what are you doing here?" asked George. Percy smiled at his brother.

"I was thinking of getting Audrey something. She says I don't know how to have fun so I thought I would pull a prank on her. I came here because I knew Ron was at the other store so Angelina would be here. I needed a girl's help. Good luck with the new baby" said Percy as he walked out. George just stared as his brother walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Another chapter for you all. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Percy walked into his house. Audrey was in the kitchen with the girls. He could hear them laughing. Percy lived for moments like this when he could just be happy. He hid the thing in Audrey's favorite chair. She was bound to sit in it. "Audrey I'm home" said Percy. Molly ran to her father. She was glad to see him. "Daddy I missed you" said Molly smiling. Percy picked her up as Lucy ran into the room holding her arms out.

Percy picked her up as well. "Percy I am so glad that you are home" said Audrey sitting down in her favorite chair. But she got right back up. "What have you done Percival" said Audrey using his first name. "You said I didn't know how to have fun so I thought I would show you I could" said Percy. The girls were laughing. Audrey joined in once she calmed down. It was funny.

Luna and Rof were at home getting ready to go out to eat. Luna had to tell Rof sometime. She had been putting it off for the last few weeks. "Rof we need to talk" said Luna. Rof came into the room he knew what Luna wanted to talk about. "Luna I saw the test why didn't you just tell me that you were pregnant" said Rof. Luan looked at him. "I was scared at first and I didn't know how you would take it" said Luna. Rof ran up to her and gave her a hug. He was very happy.

Ernie was at home looking through the Daily Prophet. He just wanted to see what was in it. Sure Seamus give him a job but it couldn't hurt to look. Susan came in. "What are you going to do today" asked Susan sitting down at the table. Food was on the table. Ernie had made lunch. "I was going to see Seamus to see when he wanted me to start work. How about you?" asked Ernie? Susan smiled. "I thought I would want to see if Hannah wanted to hang out. It has been a while and I would love to hang with her" said Susan. Ernie smiles. "That's fine. I have to go now. There is lunch I ate. I was too hunger to wait on you" said Ernie getting up.

Seamus just gotten back from lunch. He was opening the shop again when he saw Ernie. "Hello Ernie it is good to see you. Can you start work today? I need you. It would really help me if you could put up the painting and drawings" said Seamus. Ernie was glad that he didn't have to ask. "Sure that's what I was coming over for" said Ernie. They walked in. "This is the main room and floor. There is a floor upstairs were the more costing painting and drawings are. Not many people go up there" said Seamus.

Ernie looked around he saw a room off to the left. "What's that room?" asked Ernie. Seamus looked to see where Ernie was talking about. "Oh that room sales other stuff" said Seamus. Ernie was a little worried about what Seamus had said. He wondered why Dean stopped working for Seamus. They were best friends. "Why did Dean quit" asked Ernie. "If you want to keep this job then don't ask that" said Seamus leaving the room.

Justin went back home to his family. "Anna I have news" said Justin but Anna didn't answer. There was a note. Justin went to the park with Sari. Be back soon. Love Anna. Justin left the house to go to the park. He would meet them there. When Justin got there he saw her sitting with Dean and Parvati. "Hello" said Justin. "Hey Justin this is Dean and Parvati. Well you know Dean" said Anna smiling.

Justin smiled at them. "Hello Parvati it is nice to see you again. I am sorry for what happened to your sister" said Justin. Parvati smiled back at him. "Thank you Justin. It is good to see you too. Sari is playing with Kyle and Scott. They have been having fun" said Parvati as three kids came running up to them. "Daddy I missed you. You wanna come play with me" asked Sari. "Not right now" said Justin.

Harry went to his office where he ran into one of his trainees. While he didn't really like training people this one was ok. Jake was just fresh out of Hogwarts. He had some talent. "Hey Jake it is good to see you. I have to go to Hogwarts soon to talk. It would be nice if you came with" said Harry. Jake liked the idea. "Sounds good Harry. I like it" he said. Harry laughed at that. He knew that Jake would like it.

George was still shocked how Percy knew if Angelina didn't tell him. Ron had told him today about Angelina could be pregnant. Then George thought about it everyone knew but them. "George are you ok with this. I know we talked about having more kids but I wasn't sure how you would feel. I didn't know until today" Angelina said. George smiled at her.

There was so much to say but there was really only one thing to say. "Yes I am happy. Sure we talked about having more but I know we weren't sure. I love you. I can't wait to be a father again" said George grabbing Angelina and kissing her. There were a few people there that saw the whole thing including Charlie. "Get a room you two. No one wants to see that" said Charlie. George let go of Angelina and hugged Charlie.

Draco made into work after talking to Justin. He wanted to get some work done. There was a stack of papers on his disk. Draco got to work on them. It was boring work but Draco vowed to do it because no one else wanted too. After a while he got bored and went home hoping that Astoria would be there. Astoria wasn't there yet so Draco started dinner to surprise her.

Astoria and Narcissa spent the time talking away. She looked up at the clock. "Narcissa I have to go now Draco is probably home now. I bet he will be wanting dinner" said Astoria. Narcissa knew all about that. Lucius always wanted dinner when he came home from work. Sure they had a house elf that did the work for them but she still knew. "Well I best be going too. I have things to do" said Narcissa.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Another chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. I love to know what you think.

Susan went to the Leak Cauldron to find Hannah. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Hannah got up. She wondered who that could be. It was late. "Hello Susan it is good to see you. It has been a while" said Hannah. Susan knew that.

"It sure has. What do you say we go for a walk around Diagon Alley" said Susan. "Sure sounds good" said Hannah grabbing her coat just in case. They walked down the stairs. It would be good to catch up.

"So How are things with Neville and you?" asked Susan.

"Great. We can't wait to be parents it is going to be so cool to have a little girl or boy. We are doing great. Neville is happy with his job and things have been better" said Hannah.

"That's good to hear. Yea Ernie wasn't happy really with the job that he had so he was kind of glad that they let him go" said Susan.

"I didn't know that I thought Ernie loved his job? It was the last thing that I had heard. So how are Ernie and you?" asked Hannah.

"Ernie did at one point but after a while it got boring to him. Yea he told everyone that because he didn't want to work anyone. We are good. We can't wait to be come parents" said Susan as they walked down Diagon Alley. They entered the Weasley's shop where they saw George and Angelina.

"Hello Hannah and Susan. What brings you two in here?" asked George putting his arms around Angelina.

"We're are out just walking and decided to come in here" said Hannah.

"Yea I have never been in here before. It sure is nice. I think I will have a look around" said Susan wondering off.

"We close in ten so you won't have much time to look at everything" said George.

"Closing up early. You are normally open to eight" said Hannah.

"We're gonna pick the kids up from mom and dad's then go home. It has been a long day" said George smiling.

"Good job Ernie. You did fine for your first day" said Seamus coming in. He was pleased with the work that Ernie did. All Ernie was thinking was where were all the people. No one had come in today.

"Thanks Seamus. I'll guess I will see you tomorrow if you need me" said Ernie.

'Sure and since you got the hang of things I will let you run the store tomorrow. I showed you everything that you need to know" said Seamus smiling at Ernie.

"It's cool Seamus. I should be able to handle it" said Ernie but he really wasn't sure plus he wondered if this is what Dean quit.

"Sari it is time to go. It's late and we need to get home to get something to eat" said Anna.

"We need to get going too boys. It's late and we have things to do tomorrow. Maybe Anna can come over another day and play" said Parvati smiling at the two of them.

"Sounds great. We will have to get together some time" said Anna as they left. When they got home Justin smiled at his wife.

"Why don't you go read Sari? I need to talk to your mother" said Justin smiling at his daughter.

"Ok daddy" said Sari.

"What's up Justin?" asked Anna worried.

"Draco has offer us his home" said Justin.

"So are we going to take it? I need to know if I have to leave my world behind for yours" said Anna getting mad. She loved Justin but she didn't want to move.

"Anna it will give us more room plus there would be people around that you could talk to" said Justin getting mad as well. He wanted something better for his family.

"Well if you love it so much why don't you move in and Sari plus me will stay here. I don't want to move and I bet Sari doesn't want to leave her home" said Anna storming off. How could he think she would be happy about this. Justin just stood there. He didn't know what to think now.

When Draco got home he saw Astoria in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hey Astoria Justin wanted the house. Now he just needs to talk to Anna. I think we should start looking just in case" said Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

Justin walked up the stairs to go after his wife. He wanted to talk to her more about it and see what was so bad about moving. "Anna" he tried but she wouldn't answer.

So he knocked on their bedroom door. She came to it. "What do you want Justin. I am not talking to you" said Anna not smiling.

"Anna I think it would be great for us to move but if you don't want to then we don't have too. I want to know what you want" said Justin.

It's not that Anna didn't want to move but she wasn't sure. She had lived her whole life here. It was a big change and she wasn't sure she wanted to change things. "Justin you caught me off guard. It would be nice to have a bigger house but I just don't know. Sari loves it here and her friends plus the school that sh will be going too" Anna said.

Sari would be going to a good school. Justin worked so hard so that she could go and if they moved she wouldn't be able to get in. It really didn't bother Justin that much. What ever school she would be going to wouldn't last for ever and then she would be off to Hogwarts. "It could be great Anna. Just think about it. It's nice house that we could live in. Plus you would be around people that could help you if you needed it. Your always saying that your friends don't have time" said Justin.

Neville walked to the staff room. He decided to grade some papers in there. As he walked in he saw some of the teachers in there. Minerva, Filius, and the Transfiguration teacher was talking. He walked over there. Neville could grade papers while he was talking. The potions teacher was in there as well. "Hello Neville. You can join us" said Amy.

Neville smiled at Amy. She was a nice girl that was really sweet. Amy was a few years younger than Neville. He liked her as a friend. They had became close. "Thank you Amy" said Neville sitting down.

She liked Neville as well. He was a good teacher in her eyes plus he was kind and caring. When she first got there he was one of the teachers to greet her. They had become fast friends. "You are welcome. So how are classes going?" she asked.

Herbology wasn't her thing but she still asked anyways. "Great. You know Mary" he asked.

"Yes she is a wonderful student who will go far" said Amy.

"I agree with that. She is a good student. I just worry that she won't make friends. Mary seems a lot like me when I was that age" said Neville.

Amy knew where he was coming from there. She worried about students too. It was just part of being a good teacher. "She'll be fine. Look at how you turned out. So don't worry so much but don't stop worrying" said Amy.

Neville went back to grading papers while Amy turned to Minerva and Filius and started talking. George and Angelina were in their house. Once the twins were born they moved out of the flat above the shop. "George can you come help me with the twins. Fred is being a pain" said Angelina.

George walked up stairs to Fred's room where Fred was running around in just a diaper. Roxanne was giggling at it. While Angelina was trying to catch Fred. "Angelina you would make a bad Seeker" said George joking.

Angelina wasn't in the mood for jokes. She just wanted to get Fred dressed. "Fine George if you think you can do it then you do it. I'm going out. The kids are yours for the night" said Angelina walking out of the room.

George knew that he shouldn't have said it but it was a funny joke. He wanted to call after her but he couldn't. She was already gone. So he tried to catch Fred to get him dress. Finally George said "If let me dress you Fred then I will get your toy broom out."

Fred walked over to George and got dressed. It was as if he knew what he was going to get. Meanwhile Angelina went over to Alicia house to talk to her. She just needed some girl time. Angelina knocked on the door and a little girl answered. "Hi Angelina mom's here. Would you like to come in" she asked.

"Yes that would be great Tris" said Angelina.

She walked in the house which was kinda of big. Alicia was in the living room with Oliver and their two other kids. For a while Alicia played Quidditch then she gave it up when Tris was born. Now Alicia and Oliver had three beautiful children. Joyce and Nick were the other two. "Angelina it is good to see you. It's been a while" said Alicia.

Oliver looked up from the broomstick he was helping clean. "What brings you by Angelina and where's George?" Oliver asked.

"At home with the kids. I just needed to get out" said Angelina.

Oliver thought she was crazy. She left to get out and she comes to a house with three kids in it. "Why did you come by here then"asked Alicia.

"Katie's away playing Quidditch and there is like no one else. At least not that I would want to spend time with" said Angelina.

Katie wasn't married nor did she have kids. She spent her life playing Quidditch. Katie wasn't ready to settle down like the rest. "Well you came to the right place. Kids let's go play outside that way mum and Angelina can talk" said Oliver.

Cho was sitting in her living room with Dudley. They had been married four years now. They had a daughter. and she was really happy but something was missing. Dudley knew that she was a witch but it didn't bother him that much. Sure he wasn't thrilled with the fact but he loved her. Their daughter was a wizard as well. "Dudley I was wondering if you want to meet my friends. I am sure they would love to meet you. I would love to see them again" said Cho.

Dudley wasn't sure he really wanted too. It had been a while since he seen Harry. It really didn't know how that would go but it could be fun. "Ok why not. It would be good for the Jaycee plus we could have fun as well" said Dudley smiling at her.

So they decided that they would go as soon as possible. Cho was scared about going back but what did she have to lose. Nothing and who knew what could happen. "We should go soon. I think it would be better" said Cho.

Katie was walking back with her team. They had just won a game and they were going out to have some fun. Katie thought about all her friends and how happy they were. She loved playing Quidditch but she wasn't sure so much any more. It was fun but she wished she had someone. "Katie come on we just won you should be happy" said Stella an Irish team mate.

"I know. It's just I thinking about things" said Katie.

"What things? Maybe I can help" said Stella.

Stella would be a good person to talk to. She was the captain and she was a good listener. Stella was nice and sweet. An easy person to talk to. "Well we all know I love Quidditch but most of my friends back home have families. I guess I want that too but I am not sure" said Katie.

"Listen you are a great Quidditch player and I would hate to lose you. But if you aren't happy then you need to leave. Get married and start a family or you will never be happy" said Stella walking away.

Katie decided to go home. It was time to see her old friends and how much had changed. She needed the break. It's not like her teammates would miss her. Stella would be the only one to miss her.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the weekend and Harry was glad for that. He was going to the Leaky Cauldron to get away from things. Molly and Arthur would be watching the kids. All of them. _They were crazy_ thought Harry. He walked into the Leaky Cauldron and saw Hannah. "Hey Hannah. It is good that it is the weekend" said Harry.

"Hey Harry it is good to see you. I know. Neville loves the weekend. He loves to come home and spend time with me. So where's Ginny? I thought she would be with you" said Hannah.

Harry smiled at that. "I know Neville does. We have talked many times about it. She is dropping the kids off at Molly's and Arthur's. Ginny should be here soon" said Harry.

Hannah nodded and got back to work. Harry grabbed a butterbeer and sat down. Soon Justin came in with Anna. They saw Harry and came over. "Harry it is good to see you. We got a sitter so we are here. Harry we may be moving closer. We aren't sure yet. Draco offered their house to us" said Justin.

Harry didn't really know what to think. Draco Malfoy being nice. He couldn't believe it but then again the war had changed people. "Well it would be nice to have you near but you need to be happy about it. It is good to see you too Justin and Anna. Everyone should be here soon" said Harry.

They nodded and sat down. Cho walked in with Dudley. It had took them ten minutes to get ready. Dudley was worried about what her friends would think about him. They left their daughter with Petunia. So the night was theirs. Cho was glad to be getting away. They walked over to the table. "Hey Harry and Justin it is good to see you. This is my husband Dudley Dursley. Dudley this is Harry Potter and Justin. We went to school together" said Cho.

Harry and Dudley were looking at each other. It had been seven years since they seen each other. Dudley didn't know what to say to Harry. It had been too long so Harry decided to say something. "So how is it going Dudley?" asked Harry.

He was taken back. Dudley didn't think that Harry would talk to him. Not after the way that he treated him. "Good Harry. We have a daughter named Jayleen. She is so cute. I would love it if you would meet her" said Dudley.

Harry smiled at Dudley. Sure he wasn't sure how he felt about Dudley now but he would be nice to him. At least for Cho. "I am glad to hear that Dudley. I would love to meet her. Maybe she could meet her cousin James? So how are your parents?" asked Harry.

Harry really didn't care but he thought he would ask any ways. It would make Dudley happy. "Dad's ok I guess. I don't see him much. He doesn't like Cho. Mum's ok though. She is watching Jayleen. I think mum feels bad about everything Harry. You should come by and see her. I am sure that she would love to see you" said Dudley.

"It's a shame that your father can't let go of things. It is good that your mum loves Cho though. I think on it Dudley. I am not sure I am ready for that" Harry said.

It would take a lot for him to go see her but he would try sometime. Maybe seeing his aunt would do him some good. Katie walked up to the Leaky Cauldron and was about to go in when she saw George and Angelina walking her way. "George, Angelina it is good to see you. It has been too long. So what's up with the two of you?" asked Katie.

"It's good to see you too Katie. It sure has Katie. Well we have two kids Fred and Roxanne. They are one. We are going to have another one. So what about you?" Angelina asked.

"Wow you sure have been busy. I can't believe the two of you are together. Nothing much. I have just been playing Quidditch" Katie said in a flat voice.

Angelina couldn't believe it. Katie use to be so much fun. Now she seemed down. "Come off it. You have won the World Cup three times Katie. How can you say nothing much. It seems like you have a good life" said Angelina.

Katie didn't see it that way. "Yes but I'm not happy with my life. I want a family and everything else. Quidditch is fun but it's getting boring now. The only teammate that really cares is Stella" said Katie.

Angelina was shocked to hear it. Katie talked about playing for life and now she wanted a family. You couldn't have both. She didn't know what she would be giving up. "Katie a family is nice but it is nice to have time to your self. With a family you don't get much time to your self" she said.

"Come on let's go in. I can't wait to see everyone. I am tired of having time to myself" Katie said.

They walked in. Harry was the first to run up to her and give her a hug. She returned it with a smile as well. "About time you came back Katie. We have all missed you. So what's up with you?" asked Harry.

Dodging the question she asked "how about you Harry?"

"I married Ginny and we have a son named James. We are going to have our second child. I'm an Auror now. It is a great job" said Harry as Ginny came up.

Ginny smiled at Katie. "It's good to see you Katie. So how's Quidditch going?" asked Ginny.

"Ok we won our last match. It was cool I guess. I see Alicia and Oliver I want to go talk to them now" said Katie walking away.

Harry and Ginny weren't sure what to make of it. It was weird to see Katie like this. They would have to deal with it. Dean and Parvati made their way in. It was nice not to have the kids with them. Just time for each other. "We're here so the party can get started" said Dean.

Ernie walked over to him. He has just gotten there as well with Susan. "Dean we need to talk. It's about why you stopped working for Seamus" said Ernie.

Dean motioned for him to follow him and Ernie did. "You wanna know why I left. It was too much for me. I thought working for my best friend would be fun but it's wasn't.


End file.
